


Tangled Drabbles and One-Shots

by TwilightHeart



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHeart/pseuds/TwilightHeart
Summary: A compilation of several drabbles and one-shots inspired by my roleplay experiences, my own works (posted publicly or privately kept), or fan art (that usually is not mine).
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

The following will be a collection of drabbles or one-shots within the Tangled verse and may or may not have some crossover themes. Wherever those crossovers will be, I'll mark them. Most of my inspiration to write comes from roleplaying or looking at someone else's works of art (I'll be giving credit where due). I currently roleplay as Varian in a Disney RPG and so most of what I write will revolve around him. I'll often probably include run-off drabbles that are inspired by my own works if ever there comes a point where I feel strongly about anything in particular and want to elaborate on that separately from the story. You'll see what I mean if I end up posting one.

Please do not bash me. I am a Cass/Varian shipper. The themes I write are challenging in a way, because there are some hardcore and nasty people out there. But guys, I am a hardcore, nasty individual who keeps to herself and managed to not bash other people for their personal preference, opinions, likes/dislikes, all that other. If I can manage self-control about my own on such things, then you can, too. Or, you can shove it and leave.

Oh yes! Another note, I am a Varian/Hiro shipper. You'll see these two ships, more than likely, in any drabble or one-shot. If I pick up another, it may be an original character of mine. But I don't do that often.

As I write more, I have every intention to go back and add more tags and whatnot.  
  
 **** Edit ****  
  
My List 'O Ships.  
  
Cassarian ( Cass and Varian )  
Varigo ( Varian and Hugo )  
Variro ( Varian and Hiro )


	2. When She Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of separation, Varian had stumbled upon Cass in the least likely of places. To keep him safe, she escorted him back to Corona and was somehow talked into staying by more than just Varian himself. It had been barely a full season, but what time they spent together felt like an eternity as old emotions returned and both grew so close. After several nights spent together, Cass eventually departed to return to the life she had grown to know, leaving behind a heartbroken young man.
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers to the series.

It was strange how time had suddenly seemed like it just slipped between his fingers when she was here, now suddenly stood still. He visited her room several times, but kept being met with the same emptiness that filled him every time he turned to look for her at his side. She'd been there ever since she brought him back home, safely guarding him from the trouble he'd gotten himself into on the way home from business as the Royal Engineer. Where she'd once been so harsh, she'd softened. Where her heart held walls, she'd chipped away at the stone to expose herself to him. It had been a slow process of trust between the two of them, and it all started when they'd laid eyes on each other for the first time in years back in those dense woods. 

Spring was finished, but the rain was not. Varian sat in the darkness of his own room, a gift of his appointed position back when he was still not quite sixteen years old. Rain pattered against the glass of the window as the thunderstorm outside continued on. He was almost twenty now. It felt like so long ago when he'd first met Cass. He smiled to himself just thinking about it. Over time, he hadn't really learned that much grace in his work. He still managed to get himself in some rough spots, even cause some accidental explosions that could've been avoided had he rethought his math, but he really couldn't help his eagerness to bring to life his visions. Back then, he could've probably called himself worse. He was always so idle with his own thoughts. With a lack of other children in the village to grow up with and no real other hobbies to speak of, Varian had buried himself deep in his studies and tended to overdo it when it came to being helpful. Bringing running water to his village was only one among many projects gone horribly wrong, but what made the difference were the people he met that day. Meeting Rapunzel had set him on a new path of destiny, one he admittedly wasn't proud of. But Cass was a different story. While his machines underground overworked themselves into combustion, Cass ensured Varian was safe from the debri that came flinging from the ground and raining down dangerously on the village. It was because of her quick thinking and her need to protect that he was still alive, and that had been the first hook that drew Varian's attention to her. Since then, he'd been nothing better than a puppy following his crush whenever he managed to see her.

Those old days were gone, but the shame of how he treated her when he fell to his inner darkness remained like a stain on his heart. He had never forgiven himself for causing harm to any citizen of Corona. Heck, he hadn't forgiven himself for how he treated its royal family. Cass, however, he'd kept buried feelings for and despite how bitter he'd been then to believe happiness couldn't possibly exist for him and thus couldn't for anyone else, he was still upset with himself for attacking her, too. He couldn't bare to remind himself of how he'd tried to crush her and Queen Arianna with that automatron, so he didn't. He let his attention settle on the flickering light of the candle instead, helping him to refocus.

It was well passed nightfall now, but the storm hadn't let up. He wasn't sure if he liked it or hated it, but he felt akin to it in a way. Within him stormed a mixture of emotions, all so strong and yet so hard to describe. On nights like this, when it was too difficult to sleep, he'd sneak down the cold, stone hallways of the castle to Cass's room and crawl into her bed. They often turned snuggling into more heat-producing activities between them. It had been more than a day since she left and still, he could feel the ghost of how her skin felt against his own. Their hushed voices sharing confessions between them or merely reminding each other of their love for one another. They made some plans, but those conversations tended to sober their love-drunkenness. Nothing went beyond a week or two in advance, all reasoned by Cass that she held no intent to stay. Not even for him. Varian had been stubborn and driven by his love, though, and he'd insist every time. Every time, she stayed save for once. She didn't give him the time to argue with her, she was just gone. Just like that.

Varian sighed deeply and slouched forward over the desk, before eventually folding his arms atop it and laying his head down on them. When he discovered her room vacant yet again, he'd been so in shock. At first, he wasn't sure how to feel. He'd been left, despite all the warmth and love between them. Despite all the heartfelt confessions. Despite all the ways they spent their time together, day and night, seemingly glued to each other's sides. Varian had been working on the courage and waiting for just that right moment to propose on bended knee. There was a fine cut jewel within his room. While his job paid well, it still didn't pay quite enough for an exquisite diamond and while Rapunzel had offered, he refused to simply be given jewelry like a handout. He had taken out that old Elemental Remogrifier and dusted it off, made sure to service it after years of disuse, then made yet another chunk of Cassandrium. It was, by far, the most perfect thing he could give her, and he called his discovered element a jewel simply because the only Cassandrium within existence dangled at the end of a necklace he had made and given to Cass years ago. With what money he had, he managed to have Xavier, the blacksmith of the town, make a band to Cass's ring size (which he learned with Rapunzel's help), and fit the Cassandrium to it as though it were a diamond. He'd tucked it away in a little box of velvet to protect it and keep it safe until he was ready to give it to her. Now, he wondered if he'd ever see her again. He had left that box in its hiding place in his room, left untouched and barely able to look at it without feelings violently lifting to the surface all at once.

After some time to himself, he found he regretted not asking her before she left. Who was he to say what was or wasn't the right time. Maybe it would've made the difference and she'd have stayed? He blamed himself more than he blamed her. Love had never come easy, and while there had been no shortage of ideal candidates that he'd been introduced to, he remained reserved and awkwardly let down anyone who chased him as easily as he could manage. He knew it hadn't been easy for Cass, either. She had reminded him every time how little skill she had with expressing herself, but Varian always encouraged her. Had he been pushy? Had he clung too hard and drowned her in the intensity of his feelings for her? Of all things Cass tended to lack when communicating, she didn't lack in noticing. She was considerate, often realized the little things and took note of them. He could tell. He remembered the morning, just recently before she left, when he had woken too early and braved the rain to pick her the perfect wildflower bouquet. He delivered it in person, but he hadn't been mindful of the time and only managed to wake her up when he thought she'd have been awake. But she had noted the fact that he was drenched from head to toe and knew what he'd done to bring her her gift of flowers and immediately invited him in. She'd started a fire and helped him get warm again. He'd spent that day with her while it stormed outside, not unlike the way this day turned out. Only now, Varian did not have her. He didn't have her naturally sweet and spicy scent, her soft skin against his, nor her lips to shower kisses.

He shook against the desk as the tears renewed in his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. He couldn't dare contemplate the time he spent with her when she was taken by the moonstone, nor how he felt about her during that time. He was exhausted by the past and its memories, but this last Spring had held loving memories the way a flower field held so many beautiful flowers. And now they were just memories. She was gone. His heart ached, his emotions filled him to the brim, and he dared not turn to anyone with himself so wrought by her absence. He sobbed to himself, letting the crackle of thunder drown out the sound of his heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off an old and underdeveloped storyline between myself and a writing partner I recently broke off with. Despite all the fighting we ended it with, I'm kind of still stuck on all the good we used to write. My heart is still stuck in it, so I just wrote what I felt. No disrespect meant towards my ex writing partner in writing this. I kind of was the one who ended things. I just needed to write.


End file.
